The Morning After
by goldgunsgirls
Summary: Requested by Lisa. Kate Beckett hated Sofia Turner. Only...she really didn't. Beckett/Sofia femslash. Sorta smutty, but to be honest, I'm not really good at that. So this is probably as good as it's gonna get.
1. The Morning After

Kate Beckett hated Sofia Turner.

Well, that's what she was trying to convince herself.

As she recalled what had went on from the previous night - the frantic tugging of clothes, the blatant disregard for the amount of noise they were making, the groaning, moaning, and whimpering - she _really _wanted to hate her. But if she did, why did Beckett invite the CIA Agent over to her apartment after a case briefing for a glass of wine?

Beckett watched as Sofia shimmied back into her pencil skirt and white button up blouse, frantically searching around Beckett's bedroom for her shoes, phone and blazer; all of which were hurriedly tossed around the room the previous night.

Beckett tugged her bedsheet closer around her, trying to erase most of the memories that had etched in her brain about the night before. Sofia picked up a black turtleneck sweater from Beckett's floor and tossed it to her.

"You have a few - uhh - _hickeys_." She said triumphantly, slipping on a suede coloured high heel.

Beckett pursed her lips and glared at the CIA Agent._ I still hate her_, she thought.

Except, she _really_ didn't.

That much was evident from the love bites present on Sofia's neck, collarbone, and the inside of her thigh.

At times, Kate Beckett could get rough.

Beckett swiveled around in her spot on the bed and planted her feet on the floor. She glanced at herself in the mirror on the nightstand, regarding the many already-formed bruises that matched Sofia.

"Are we gonna talk about this?" Beckett asked as Sofia fixed her hair.

"Eventually."

That was not what she wanted to hear. Even though Beckett didn't want a relationship with Sofia, she still wanted to know what to call their little...

_event._

"Do you want a name for what we did? Sex." Sofia said, putting a hand on one hip.

Sex was an understatement. It should have been called 'multiple-orgasm-fun-time.'

Although it hadn't been the first time Beckett had slept with a woman - everyone had those experimental years - it was the first time, she felt, it had been the result of pure anger.

Hence, the biting. And cursing. And thrusting. And scratching. And everything in between.

Everything that Beckett had happened to really, really enjoy.

Kate tugged the sheet against her body and began searching for a pair of jeans and her outfit for the day. Beckett dropped to the floor on her knees and realized some of her clothes had found their way under the dresser and bed. She sighed in relief as she found her bra (how had it ended up under the bed?) "Look, I know we can't really do this again - "

Sofia raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. She let out a small laugh. "Why not?"

Beckett scoffed. "Because we're working together. And there's Castle, and...I hate you. Remember?"

Beckett, still sheet-clad, sat back down on the bed and slipped on the turtleneck, seeing if it would successfully hide her hickeys. Luckily, it did, although a scarf wasn't out of the question.

Sofia said nothing as she turned to stand directly in front of Beckett and smiled. "If I remember correctly from what I heard last night, you really don't hate me."

Damn. She had a point.

(Beckett swore if she hadn't moaned Sofia's name like that, this argument wouldn't be happening)

"Regardless, this can't happen again." Beckett muttered.

"Scared you'll enjoy it too much, detective?"

Beckett gritted her teeth and stood up, clutching Sofia's wrists and turning her to the bed. She straddled the CIA Agent's lap, gripping her shoulders. "Do we have time for round two?"

Sofia pretended to check her watch and leaned into Beckett, pressing her lips to the bruised slope of her neck.

Sofia whispered, "You're on."


	2. The Night Before

Chapter 2: The Night Before

After several days of working alongside a clearly surprised and a head-over-heels Castle, Beckett needed a break. While she was working the case and searching for a lead late at the precinct, she heard a familiar click-clack of high heels against the hardwood floor.

Sofia Turner.

Resting her cheek against her palm, attempting (unsuccessfully) to hide her annoyance, Beckett turned her head to the woman who was now standing beside her desk.

Sofia nodded her head. "Detective."

Beckett gave her a small smile. "Is there something that you need, Agent Turner?"

Sofia clasped her hands together and took a seat in the chair - Castle's chair - beside Beckett's desk.

"In a way, I suppose. I sense some...disdain you have toward me," Sofia crossed one leg over the other and Beckett couldn't help but notice how much thigh the woman was showing. She continued,"and I'd very much like for us to be friendly when we coordinate this investigation."

How friendly? Beckett had wondered.

Beckett raised her eyebrows in question. "...what did you have in mind?"

"Just drinks. Did you have something else in mind?" Sofia emphasised 'something else' and Beckett couldn't help but let her mind wander for a second.

She still hated Sofia.

...right?

Beckett scribbled down a few more notes and closed the manilla folder that was in front of her. "Sounds good."

The ride to the bar was near silent, although some mutual glances were exchanged.

Glances, that, to Beckett seemed more than professional.

Sofia and Beckett had surprisingly gotten along well as the night progressed. As they sat at the bar, casually drinking wine and beer (Beckett had been surprised that Sofia was a beer drinker) the atmosphere became relaxed, as opposed to annoyed and angry.

They had spent roughly somewhat over an hour at the bar and Beckett realized that she should probably be getting home - the only problem being that her Lincoln was parked outside of the 16th precinct.

The ride to Beckett's apartment had quickly turned into Beckett offering Sofia coffee, which she quickly accepted.

Coffee? Beckett thought, that's the best I can do, huh.

A cup of coffee between co workers turned into an eye fucking session between two very willing people.

The detective turned to her cupboard and began looking for the coffee whitener and sugar. Before Beckett even had the chance to utter so much as "Sugar or no?" (She was a gracious hostess) Sofia had her hands on Beckett's hips and her mouth slanted against hers. Immediately, Beckett's first thought was, oh god I have to stop I can't just make out with her. Ultimately, her body betrayed her.

She kept thinking we have to stop we can't be doing this oh god this is what people get fired over, until Sofia bit down in Beckett's bottom lip - none too gently - receiving a groan of satisfaction from the detective.

Beckett felt Sofia smile at that. She ghosted her lips along Beckett's lips, moving to her jawline and slowly down her neck.

"Don't stop."

Until the cold marble pressed against an exposed section of her lower back, Beckett didn't even realize Sofia had pinned her against the counter. Her hands drifted down and gripped the edge of her counter as Sofia bit down on her collarbone.

In about a minute or so,

(although to Beckett it felt like a lifetime)

they were walking down the hallway to Beckett's bedroom in a tangle of limbs.

Beckett had the particularly difficult job of leading the way, walking backwards while trying to undo Sofia's skirt and keep her mouth busy. Damn if she didn't try.

When they reached her bedroom, the CIA Agent found herself pinned against the hardwood door of the bedroom as Beckett closed it behind them, her hands gripping the thin material of Sofia's shirt.

"I never would have pegged you for the impatient type." Sofia mumbled.

"Yeah, well, when it comes to this, I tend to get a little on edge."

Beckett turned them around and practically shoved Sofia down on her bed, quickly proceeding to straddle her.

The navy blue blazer Beckett had been wearing was currently being torn - literally - off of her, the small buttons skittering in a directions.

"I happen to like that blazer." Beckett complained in a low whisper.

When Beckett woke up later that night with Sofia's arm draped possessively across her, resting on her hip, she tried to recollect the events that had happened only a few hours prior. She gently sat up, pulling her bedsheet along with her to cover herself. Beckett looked over at the sleeping woman beside her, who, like herself, was also naked beneath the sheets.

"Oh, shit." she whispered to herself.

She noticed something peaking out from under her bed. She couldn't help but think aloud, "Is that my...bra?"

Unexpectedly, Sofia mumbled, "I got impatient. Threw it. Remember?"

Kate laughed at that, and leaned back in to her bed, where she layed beside the sleeping Sofia Turner.


	3. Work Day

Kate Beckett and Sofia Turner were sleeping together.

That was a fact.

Kate Beckett hated her.

That was also a fact.

For the past week, during the investigation into the linchpin case, Sofia and Kate had had sex a total of nine times. (Once in the ladies bathroom at the twelfth precinct - needless to say, Kate was glad that they locked the door.) Unfortunately, tensions were high because they were running out of time and they had little - if any - leads. That annoyed Beckett, but not as much as what was happening to her that moment, because her car was currently plummeting into the Hudson River.

Beckett yelled for Castle, and Castle yelled for her. Then everything went black.

When she came to, paramedics were monitoring her breathing, and Castle was leaning over her, wrapping her a blanket. She coughed, standing up, out of the EMT ambulance and stepped onto the beach. She kept the blanket tightly wound around her, the chill of the Hudson settling into her skin. Sofia Turner sauntered toward her, a very worried expression on her face.

"I heard you went for a swim." Sofia stated, crossing her arms.

Beckett nodded. "Involuntarily, yes."

A warm hand came to Beckett's cheek, the other rubbing her right arm. "Are you alright?"

The detective glanced around to the first responders at the scene - including Ryan, Esposito, and Castle. So far, to her luck, no one noticed Sofia's expression of affection. She drifted back, nodding. "Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Something bothering you?"

Beckett avoided her gaze, leaning in, trying to look as non-romantically interested in Sofia as she really was. "It's just that..." she quietly groaned, trying to think of a way to phrase what she wanted to say, "If you pull shit like that in public, people are gonna know that we're, y'know..."

Sofia re-crossed her arms. "Fucking?"

"Will you keep your voice down?" She whispered hoarsely.

The CIA agent chuckled. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry. I can't help it. You're cute when you get flustered."

Beckett fought a blush.

"Tell you what. After you're done giving a statement here, I'll cook you dinner. My place. How do you feel about Italian?" Sofia perked up a brow.

"That sounds great."

"Okay, great! You know where my place is." She left with a subtle wink as Castle walked up to Beckett.

"What the hell was that?" Castle asked, confused.

Beckett shifted uncomfortably, running a hand through her hair. "What was what?"

"That." He gestured to Sofia. "What you and Sofia have. It seems a bit odd."

"Well, Castle, it turns out she isn't as bad as I thought she was. We're both women working in male-oriented workplaces, so we...bonded." She offered weakly.

"Uh-huh." Castle replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Listen, Castle, I'm gonna home. It's been a long day. We'll get an early start tomorrow, okay?" She threw him a smile that she knew he couldn't resist.

He nodded. "Of course, it has been. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Beckett knocked on Sofia's door (still one for common courtesy) and waited for the other woman to open the door. As the door opened, the CIA Agent smiled brightly. "Hi. Come on in." She opened the door and let Beckett in. She didn't know what Sofia had planned, but she was hoping that it wouldn't be too high-octane. The sex in the precinct bathroom was dangerous enough as it was. Sofia was wearing lay clothes, not the usual power suit; she walked into her kitchen, wearing a CIA sweatshirt and jogging pants.

They sat on Sofia's couch, watching reruns on TCM and eating a hearty meal of homemade lasagna. After about an hour into The African Queen (one of Sofia's favourites) she hopped off of the couch, walked into the kitchen, and put the dishes where they belonged. Beckett stayed on the couch, curled up, while Sofia got out a box of baking ingredients for chocolate cupcakes. She washed her hands, tying a blue apron around her waist.

The detective smiled sweetly at the woman and she later followed her into her kitchen.

Beckett leaned against the kitchen island, smirking at her in an apron.

"What?"

The detective chuckled, a hand drifting down to her waist. "Nothing, it's very...domestic."

She shrugged. "Oh - well I was going for badass, but I guess domestic is good enough."

Beckett walked up to Sofia who was mixing something chocolately into a bowl. "It's very hot." She pulled on the edge of the apron, bringing Sofia flush against her for a kiss that she happily obliged to. She moved her lips to Sofia's neck, who was clearly distracted.

"I'm trying to - I was gonna bake that." Sofia whispered.

She sighed, pulling away. "Okay, let's bake." Beckett offered. "What do you want me to do?"

Sofia bit her lip. "Okay, I need...eggs, water, oil, flour, and a pan. Pans are up there," she pointed to the top of the cupboards where pans were neatly in a row. "And everything else is in the fridge."

Beckett nodded, slightly excited. She hadn't baked anything besides eggs in a long time. Beckett leaned up to get to pan on top of the cupboard, while Sofia fetched the eggs and flour. Beckett then got the oil and water.

"What exactly are you making?"

"Cupcakes." Sofia said happily. "Okay, now I need the flour."

Beckett opened up the flour and handed Sofia what she needed. When Beckett was done, Sofia grabbed a handful of flour and threw it in the detective's face. She sat there, stunned. Kate Beckett had been shot, faced death daily, but she had never expected for the CIA Agent to throw flour in her face.

"Sofia!"

She regarded the detective curiously. Beckett huffed, and a puff of flour followed, falling off of her face. "You're in for it now." Sofia raised her eyebrows as Beckett grabbed a generous handful of flour and threw it over her head. The flour fell in the CIA Agent's wild hair, and she sat there with a surprised look on her face. Beckett ran out of the kitchen as Sofia grabbed the entire bag and chased after her. She ran to the living room and just missed Beckett as she turned back through the kitchen and went down the hall, hiding in the bathroom. When Sofia passed Beckett and headed to her bedroom. the detective slowly crept out of the bathroom and went down the hall again, slipping on the trail of flour she had left behind, landing on her ass with a loud thump.

Beckett couldn't help it and started laughing wildly. She hadn't done anything like that since she was kid, when her mom was still alive. In any case, Sofia heard the laughed and walked to the hall. She leaned down and helped Beckett up, pulling on her waist and kissing her.

She scrunched her nose. "Oh, god, you taste like flour."

Beckett's hand drifted between them, grasping Sofia's (the one that didn't still hold the flour bag) and leading her to the bedroom.

"Come on."

Sofia scrunched her nose. "But the cupcakes -"

"There will always be cupcakes, Sofia. This," she waved her hands expressively around herself, "is a one-time deal."

"More like nine times." Sofia whispered. "This is now a ten-time deal."

"I can hear you!" Beckett regarded playfully.


	4. Busted

_**A/N:** Been promising this chapter for a while so here it (finally) is. I'm not really sure how good this is quality-wise but it's too late to go back lol. Also, I'm not sure if I'll continue after this chapter or not. In any case, enjoy._

_(Oh by the way for this story's sake let's pretend Sofia never got killed okay thanks~)  
_

* * *

When the linchpin case was over and solved, Beckett had _no_ excuses to see Sofia out of the bedroom. That made their relationship even more complicated. Castle was beginning to suspect something was up by the amount of turtlenecks she had worn as of late, and by the amount of _"personal calls"_ she took.

When Beckett took one of the many said _personal_ phone calls and stepped away from the murder board, Castle called a group meeting with Ryan and Esposito. He brought them into a circle and put his arms around their shoulders.

"Something's up." Castle said quietly.

"What makes you say that?" Ryan questioned, squirming at Castle's arm around his shoulder.

"Naw, bro, Castle's right. I'm seeing it too. She's been taking phone calls, wearing turtlenecks. I mean, it's getting hot out! Only one reason someone wears a turtle neck in t-shirt weather." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"She's got a _boyfriend_!" Castle said in a sing-song voice.

"Who could it be? How do we figure it out?" Esposito whispered. He nodded to Beckett, who was now twirling a piece of hair between her fingers, laughing at the mystery man (more correctly, woman) on the the other line.

"Okay, Ryan, you distract her. Esposito, make sure she leaves her phone on the desk and I'll check her call history. _Ready_?"

They all nodded, whispering, _"Break!"_ As Beckett hung up and drew near.

Ryan did actually have a witness in Interrogation 1 for Beckett to interview. He called her over and she took off her leather jacket, hanging it over her chair and heading to the room with Ryan. He turned around as he followed her, pointing vigorously at the jacket.

When the door to Interrogation 1 closed, Castle and Esposito nearly fell over when they ran and slid over to her desk and hurriedly got her phone out of her pocket. Castle checked call history (from the previous day to current):

_Voicemail (9:17 A.M.)_

_Voicemail (10:43 A.M.)  
_

_Dad (11:15 A.M.)  
_

_Richard Castle (12:03 P.M.)  
_

_Work (12:10 P.M.)  
_

_Lanie Parish (1:00 P.M.)  
_

_Lanie Parish (4:19 P.M.)  
_

_Lanie Parish (7:45 P.M.)  
_

_Lanie Parish (9:14 P.M.)_

She calls Lanie an awful lot.

_Work (7:05 A.M.)_

_Bank (7:30 A.M.)  
_

_Sofia Turner (7:45 A.M.)  
_

_Sofia Turner (8:50 A.M.)  
_

_Sofia Turner (10:28 A.M)  
_

_Sofia Turner (11:15 A.M.)  
_

_Sofia Turner (12:07 P.M.)  
_

_Sofia Turner (1:30 P.M.)  
_

_Sofia Turner (2:00 P.M.)_

_Sofia Turner (2:41 P.M.)  
_

Castle halted what he was doing for a moment, thinking,_ That's a bit odd. The most recent call is from Sofia. That means..._

"Bro, who is it?" Esposito eagerly asked.

"It...doesn't say." Castle lied.

Esposito shrugged. "Oh well."

* * *

At the end of the day, Castle and Beckett were together in the elevator, side by side, riding down through the tense silence. Castle sighed, announcing,

_"You're sleeping with Sofia, aren't you?"_

Beckett's mouth opened and she gasped. She slammed her hand on the emergency stop, making the elevator halt. Crossing her arms, she turned to Castle.

"How in the _hell_ did you know that?" Beckett tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. She poked his chest, receiving an, _ow!_ from the writer. "You looked through my phone, _didn't you_?"

"There's a _slight_ possibility."

Castle thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head and roll out of the elevator. She was pissed. Not just angry, downright pissed. She slammed her hand on the emergency stop, resuming the elevator. "I can't _believe_ you. If you wanted to know who I was seeing, you could've just _asked_, Castle!"

He sighed, genuinely saying, "I know, and I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Well, I guess it's okay, but next time...ask."

Castle patted her shoulder affectionately. "Until tomorrow, Kate." They smiled at each other as he departed the elevator and she followed, both going to their respective cars.

_I shouldn't be so hard on him._

* * *

Beckett opened her apartment door, sighing. She threw her keys on the dresser by the door and shrugged off her leather jacket. She flipped the light on and turned around, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Sofia, _jesus_! You scared the hell outta me."

Sofia, standing there in tall high heels, a navy pencil skirt and pale blouse, smiled. Her hand was on her hip. "Sorry, I just_ couldn't_ resist."

Sofia shot a suspicious look at Beckett, just as she was walking past her. She grasped Beckett's forearm and held her close. "Something's bugging you, what is it?"

Slightly uncomfortable, she casted her eyes downward. "My friends know about us."

Sofia lowered the hand on her arm to softly grip her hip. "What about Cas -"

"He found out _first_." Beckett sighed. She shifted on the spot. "I feel bad for keeping it from him, Sofia. He's my _partner_, I trust him - but how can _he_ trust _me_ if he knows I keep things from him?"

Sofia sighed, following closely behind Beckett as the detective walked into her kitchen. She pulled a beer out of the fridge and popped off the lid, leaning against the counter and taking a hearty drink.

"I hate seeing you like this," Sofia said, walking forward. "So tense, so..._uneasy_."

Beckett took another hearty sip of her beer and leaned back against the counter as Sofia kept pressing forward. She set it down beside her and watched Sofia, glancing at the ground momentarily. The CIA Agent leaned forward, grasping the Detective's hands and linking them with hers, pressing them firmly into the edge of the cold marble counter.

_"Why don't you let me relieve some of that tension?"_

Beckett eyed the other woman carefully as she spoke those words, her hands drifting down to the detective's jeans, popping the button and sliding the zipper down.

Kate began to protest. "Sofia-"

The other woman shook her head.

Sofia moved her hands down Beckett's pants, not bothering to reply as the other woman's words drifted away. Not wasting any time, she slid two fingers into the detective, eliciting a gasp from her. Beckett's nails scraped across the marble tile of the counter behind her. Her knees began to buckle as the other woman increased her speed and Sofia quickly slid an arm around her waist. Beckett rolled her hips, indicating to Sofia just what she wanted. She smirked and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Beckett's neck. The detective bit her lip, stifling a whimper, when Sofia grazed the column of her neck with her teeth.

Beckett, who was becoming needy, hooked a leg around the other woman and fisted her hands in her button-up shirt. Sofia laughed, saying, "A little impatient, are we?"

Beckett sighed loudly, rocking her hips in time with Sofia's fingers. "_Shut up, shut up, shut up._ Just...keep doing what you're doing."

They continued for several minutes, Sofia picking up the pace, listening to Beckett moan quietly for her. Sofia continued pumping her hand, every so often angling it a certain way to see what noises Beckett would make. When she finally did come, Kate buried her face against the other woman's shoulder, stifling the loud groan she was sure to surface (suddenly remembering she had neighbours.) Sofia swore she could've gotten off of the breathy voice of Kate saying, "Sofia" continuously. Beckett held on to the counter for dear life as Sofia stepped back, her knuckles turning white. The women looked up at each other and smiled. Beckett grasped Sofia's (very talented) hand and walked her out of the kitchen.

"Bedroom?" Sofia asked.

Beckett nodded, not turning back. Confirming, _"Bedroom."_


	5. Midnight Delight

_**A/N:** I've been dying to do this chapter, so here it is. It's more smut than I usually have and I'm sort of a bad smut writer (well, I consider myself one) but yeah I wrote this and it didn't turn out half-bad, I don't think. Anyways, this will probably become just a whole bunch of chapters involving smut and fluff and whatnot with Sofia and Beckett. And if you read any of my other stories, I'm getting to the them, believe me.  
_

* * *

Lucky for Beckett, Castle didn't spread the word about her budding relationship with Sofia. She was grateful, really; she didn't need any flack from Ryan or Esposito, let alone Captain Gates. So, her and Sofia carried on in semi-secrecy.

After working a twelve hour shift, Beckett took a break in the near-empty precinct, walking to the break room. Ryan and Esposito had gone to their respective homes about an hour before, leaving Beckett standing in front of a half-full murder board. Castle had also left half an hour ago for a midnight snack and coffee run (he insisted the precinct's communal fridge was not only a horrible idea, but filled with horrible food).

She heard the all-too familiar click-clack of distinct high heels hitting the hardwood precinct floor.

_Sofia?_

Beckett was rifling through the fridge to see if there was anything good (there wasn't) but then walked and poked her head out of the break room door, seeing the curly haired woman smile and proceed to walk up to her.

"Sofia?" She questioned.

"We had _plans_." Sofia raised a brow.

Beckett's eyes grew wide. "Oh, god, I completely..._shit_... I'm so sorry." She placed a hand against her forehead.

A sympathetic hand came to rest on Beckett's forearm. "_Babe_, it's okay. It happens to me a lot."

_Babe? God I love it when she calls me that._

Beckett smiled. "Rain check?"

The other woman nodded. Sofia and Beckett shared a quick kiss, and Sofia promptly walked out of the break room, passing Castle on her way out.

"Hey, Castle."

Castle, hands full of food, offered her a small wave, double-checking that it was actually Sofia. He met Beckett in the break room, setting down the several items of food and large coffees that he had bought.

"Sofia come to see you?"

Beckett smiled and nodded, immediately drawing the coffee cup to her lips. "Mhm." She mumbled.

Castle took a bear claw from a brown paper bag and bit it. "Things are going well, I assume?" He raised an eyebrow (subtly.)

Beckett thought for a second and replied breathily, "Oh, they are going _very_ well." Castle glanced at her incredulously - never hearing her use that tone - as if she had just intimately described her sex life with Sofia to him _(not as if he wouldn't mind)_.

* * *

The case carried on to the next night, and the night after _that_. On the fourth night of Beckett working roughly ten to eighteen hour shifts, Sofia visited her once again. This time, it was after midnight, and Beckett was leaning against her desk in front of her trusty murder board. Sofia stood beside her, hands on her hips.

"You're _here_." Beckett paused, turning to Sofia. _"Again."_

Sofia nodded.

Suddenly, Beckett said, "It's because we haven't had sex in a couple of days, right?"

Sofia was absentmindedly (and _shamelessly_) staring at Beckett's ass in form-fitting dress pants. "Hmm?"

Beckett chuckled, turning to Sofia, leaning close. "Look, Sof, when this case is over, I promise to take you home and _ravish_ you. Til then, I've got my hands full."

Sofia nearly pouted, but she held back. Her eyes darted around the precinct, the only other one there being Captain Gates, who was just heading out the door. She had worked with Sofia on the Linchpin case so she wasn't suspicious of her being around.

"Goodnight, detective." Gates nodded to Beckett and smiled at her, walking to the elevator.

* * *

When the elevator let out the telltale ding and the doors closed, Sofia grasped Beckett's wrist and led her across the precinct.

"Where are we..." Beckett's words drifted away when they turned the corner and went down the hall.

They were going to the bathroom.

"_We_ are going to have sex in _that_ bathroom." Sofia stated as if it were the most obvious answer. "Because I know you won't come home tonight - or at all until this case is done. So I'll take what I can get."

Beckett sighed when Sofia's grip on her wrist loosened. She opened the door, bringing her and Beckett inside. As soon as both women were fully inside of the bathroom, Sofia shut it and flipped the lock, leaning against the door. The detective smirked, taking in the sight of the woman before her.

"Sofia," Beckett whispered, "We _really_ shouldn't do this. We almost got caught the last time."

"C'mon. I need you." Sofia whined.

Beckett emitted a near growl when she pulled Sofia flush against her. Sofia, ever the snappy dresser, was constantly dressed in various silk and cotton button-up blouses, along with either ironed dress pants or skin-tight pencil skirts. As if in Beckett's favour, she was wearing a tight purple pencil skirt at that moment.

Beckett pushed the other woman - hard - against the bathroom door, as if to say, don't move.

Beckett's hands grip her thighs, slowly pushing her skirt up. It's up mid-thigh when Beckett's lips trace the shell of Sofia's ear, slowly making her way down, marking her territory along the way with various bites and licks. Beckett inched her hands higher, taking Sofia's skirt up along the way. When Beckett's hand dove between her legs it took all Sofia had not to completely cry out in abandon. Instead, she buried her head in the crook of the detective's neck, gasping and thrusting her needy hips.

Beckett smiled, knowing she was doing something right. "_God_ that's hot."

* * *

Castle has stepped out of the elevator, wondering if Beckett had left. Coffees in hand, he stepped over to the murder board, glancing to the detective's desk.

_Her phone is here, her jacket's here...she's gotta be here._

Castle called out curiously, "Beckett?"

* * *

Sofia's head hit the door with a loud _clunk_ as Beckett's fingers picked up the pace, meeting each thrust.

Then, she heard something. Her name? _(Surprisingly, not coming from Sofia)_

_Oh, shit. It's Castle._

Beckett slowed down to a complete stop and Sofia let out a whimper. Her occupied hand disengaged from Sofia and rested at the very top of her thigh.

"No, no, no. _Don't_ stop. You _can't_ be stopping."

Beckett's free hand came up and her index finger pressed against Sofia's lips.

Beckett smirked at the woman before her, but thought of the issue at hand, her smirk quickly disappearing. "Shh. I think _Castle's_ out there."

Silence, for a moment. Sofia leaned against the door, her body slack against it. Then, a sharp knock. Both women jumped a bit, Beckett quietly gasping.

"Beckett? You still here? I just, uh, thought you could use some coffee." Castle was leaning against the door, she could tell.

She collected her thoughts, placing a hand over Sofia's mouth, shouting back, "Y-yeah! I'm here. I just needed a break, I guess. I'll be out in five."

Beckett's hand came off of Sofia's mouth and the woman mouthed incredulously, _Five?_

Beckett half-shrugged. She heard Castle begin to walk away, yelling a reply. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Sofia glanced up at Beckett with wide eyes. "You gonna finish what you started?"

Beckett pursed her lips. A challenge. Without warning, her hand slipped back in Sofia and to her surprise, she was very vocal. With each thrust of Beckett's very able fingers, Sofia's hips pushed forward, her hands holding Beckett around the shoulders to keep her up and steady. Sofia's head hit the door again, this time much softer so as not to give them away. Beckett moved in for a kiss, one that Sofia happy obliged to. It's not gentle, it's not loving; it's quick and feral and rough, something that they both could use. Sofia holds her around the shoulders as she quickens her pace, angling her hand in a particularly enjoyable way. Moments later, Sofia got exactly what she wants: she buries her face against Beckett's chest, biting back a scream, whispering Kate over and over again as her body slumps forward. Beckett holds her like that for a minute until she stands straight again.

Beckett raised a brow. "_Better_?"

"You have _no_ idea." Sofia whispers.

* * *

"Alright, I gotta get back out there. He's probably getting suspicious." Beckett said in a hoarse whisper. She quickly washed her hands and both women fixed up their respective clothing and hair, hoping to not project the _'I-just-got-fucked-in-the-bathroom'_ look - as true as it is. Sofia slid her skirt down in the proper fashion, the way it's supposed to be, and Beckett smoothed down her mussed hair. Before she opened the door, Sofia said, "Just _wait_. I'll repay you."

Beckett bit her lip, knowing she would. She flipped the lock and opened the door, Castle standing right outside in the hallway. He smiles innocently and gives her a coffee. It isn't until he sees Sofia behind her that his jaw drops. He knows the telltale signs - flushed appearance, swollen lips, messy hair. Castle glanced at his partner as they walk down the hall, Sofia walked behind them. His voice dropped and he said,

_"Katherine Beckett, I never."_


	6. Quid Pro Quo

_**A/N:** I'm sorry this took so long. And to the readers of All American, I'll have another chapter posted asap, I promise! I'm in summer school at the moment and everything has been really busy. I barely got this done tbh. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Contemplating making this the last chapter, but I'll just see how I feel. Again, unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine._

* * *

Two days after the incident in the bathroom, the case Beckett had been working was finally done. Castle again, had kept his mouth shut (_Beckett had told him that she would shoot him if he spoke a word_.) Though he often teased the detective about being _"easy"_, considering that she had been caught having sex in the precinct bathroom. That earned him a few smacks on the arms, chest, and pinches of the nose, but not around Ryan or Esposito - she was paranoid that if she really _did_beat up Castle to the extent she desired, he would break. She certainly couldn't have that happening.

* * *

Beckett slipped the key to her apartment into the lock, hearing the various gears turn when it unlocked. She sighed, opening the door and closing it behind her, shrugging out of her leather jacket. She half-expected Sofia to be there when she entered her apartment, her words replaying in her head.

_"Just wait. I'll repay you."_

She found the apartment empty, much to her chagrin. Beckett padded in to the kitchen and decided to make noodles for her dinner, even though it was well after 10:30pm. She sat on her kitchen counter and quickly ate the small bowl and then turned it, with nothing else to really do for the evening. Around midnight, her phone that she put on her bedside table buzzed repeatedly and she groaned, blinking rapidly and rubbing her eyes. Beckett expected it to be Lanie or Castle with another body drop. She picked up the phone and cracked her neck from side to side. The text was not from Castle, nor Lanie; it was from Sofia:

* * *

_Hope you're still awake. I'm coming over._

_-S_

* * *

Beckett sighed, feeling her heart pound in her chest. She tossed her phone on the bed and quickly walked to the bathroom to fix her mussed appearance. Her hair was in a low bun, messy and slightly frizzy and she was just wearing boyshorts and a tank top, considering she didn't think she would get _any_ that night. Before she had a chance to really do _anything_ with her appearance, there was sharp knock at her apartment door. She walked to it, sighed, and swung the door open. She smiled at the CIA Agent.

"Oh, hey, Sofia-"

Her words were lost when Sofia sauntered in to her apartment, wasting no time when she pulled Beckett toward her, pulling her in for a chaste kiss, kicking the apartment door shut. Beckett happily obliged to the kiss, rolling her hips needily against Sofia's, just to feel something - _anything_. Sofia's hands tugged insistently on Beckett's tank top, pulling her body closer but separating their lips for a moment, mumbling something like _'bedroom'_. Beckett nodded in a silent agreement as Sofia maneuvered the two women through the kitchen and down the hallway to Beckett's bedroom.

* * *

Clothes were shed the minute they entered the bedroom; both women acted as if they were still crossing the threshold of their relationship. Everything seemed new: the touches, the looks, the glances, yet it had been going on for _months._ Though, Beckett _knew_ she'd never get sick of the touch and taste of Sofia's skin. Beckett, bra and boyshort-clad, backed up against the bed and found herself straddled by the older woman, who was also only wearing her underwear (in lieu of having simple cotten underthings, Sofia always opted for the expensive lace kind - which, of course, Beckett _loved_).

"Remember what I told you?" Sofia asked, bracing her hands on Beckett's shoulders. Beckett bit her lip and nodded, glancing up at her. "This night is all about _you_."

Originally, Sofia had planned to take out a sort of revenge on the detective, but seeing her the way she was - eyes dark and hazy, hair haphazardly strewn across her head and shoulders, skin flushed - she couldn't tease her. Sofia decided then to just treat Beckett like the goddess she _clearly_ was.

* * *

Beckett's outstretched arms nearly reached the headboard of her bed. Sofia pressed herself down on the detective, reaching forward and joining a hand together with Beckett's - fingers intertwined. With her opposite hand, Sofia thrusted hard, pushing her fingers in to their hilt. Beckett's grasp on her hand bordered on the painful as her knuckles whitened and she bit her lip, stifling a very loud moan. Sofia rocked her hips against Beckett's lithe form, her back arching off of the bed with each collective movement. Sofia pumped her hand with a steady rhythm, watching the woman before her come close to coming undone. Beckett pinched her eyes shut, gasping, as Sofia leaned over her and decided to take advantage of her position; she pressed her lips and teeth against Beckett's clavicle, sure to leave a mark.

At that, the detective _finally _had release.

Sofia smiled. Beckett's back arched as she came, crying out _'Sofia' _repeatedly in short little gasps as her lungs craved air. Her hips rolled in time with Sofia's hands as she came down from her euphoria and slumped down in a heap on the mattress below her. Sofia disengaged her hands and laid alongside Beckett on the bed, pressing soft kisses to her shoulderblades.

Beckett clamped a hand over her eyes, breathing heavily. "That was..._wow_."

Sofia shrugged. "Just figured that since you gave me what I want, I should deliver."

Beckett's hand moved from her face, just realizing that a slight bit of sweat collected at her brow. She raised an eyebrow, turning to Sofia. "_Quid pro quo_, huh?"

Sofia leaned in for a kiss, nodding.


End file.
